


Interruptions

by AmberBrown



Series: Reading between the Lines [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Series, brief mention of childhood sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Porthos wants to repay Aramis for the previous night’s fun… it just proves a little tricky.
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos
Series: Reading between the Lines [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve not read the rest of the series all you really need to know for this story is that Aramis and Porthos are starting out in a relationship together and had their first intimate encounter the night before this is set.

The few moments where sleep and wakefulness collide were always interesting. There had been times when Aramis had woken in pain or in some dire situation filled with worry and there had been times when he had woken with nothing but pleasant thoughts in his mind. 

As he slowly opened his eyes Aramis decided that he had probably never woken with such a collection of calm and happy thoughts and memories before. The previous night would be one he did not want to forget for a very long time. It had started with an argument but ended quite differently. The argument had just underlined how important they both were to each other and Aramis had thoroughly enjoyed apologising to his friend. And he was fairly sure Porthos had enjoyed himself as well. 

Porthos was lying behind him, one arm wrapped around him keeping him captive. Aramis wondered if he would be allowed his freedom at some point. As he continued to replay the previous night in his head, he realised Porthos was awake. His friend was very slowly trailing his hand down Aramis’ body ghosting over his skin. Aramis had a fair idea he knew what Porthos was intending. He tried very hard to keep still and not let on that he was awake. As the hand slid over Aramis' hip his breathing sped up a little. He felt a small huff of breath on the back of his neck.

‘I know you’re awake,’ said Porthos quietly before kissing his neck.

Aramis felt himself getting hard at the attention, the wandering hand moved further over his hip. 

The attention he was receiving was not something he was used to. He had occasionally slept with a man who would kiss him or touch him, but it had never felt passionate or loving. Never felt as though the other party was touching him to make him feel better, it was almost as though they were touching him to enhance their own experience. But Porthos wanted him to feel good, in the same way, that Aramis had enjoyed making Porthos feel good the previous night. 

A few weeks before, during another argument, Porthos had said that he loved him. Aramis was sure the words had just slipped out, Porthos had not meant to say it, but Aramis was sure he would not have said it if he did not mean it. Aramis felt the same, but like his friend was not ready to say it out loud, they had not been together for very long. They had been sharing a bed for several weeks but both men had been recovering from injuries and in no state to move on with their relationship physically. Perhaps that time spent getting to know each other in other ways had put them in a position to feel more at ease with each other than they might have been otherwise. Their relationship had started very unconventionally and perhaps it was better for that. 

Porthos’ hand was starting to move towards his groin. Aramis was not sure he would be able to contain himself if Porthos began to touch him and he wanted the moment to last as long as possible. He shifted enough to twist onto his back, he looked up at Porthos who looked a little disappointed at the move which had forced him to reposition his hand.

‘Sorry,’ said Aramis with a smile, before craning his neck slightly to kiss his friend.

Porthos kissed him back, before moving slightly to get more comfortable and deepen the kiss. With Porthos draped over him, Aramis had his hands free to run them over his friends' side and hips. They both reached for each other's cocks at the same time causing Aramis to smile as they kissed.

The moment was ended abruptly with the sound of the main door to the living area being unlocked and pushed open. 

MMMM

Porthos quickly moved away, they both looked toward the closed bedroom door. Whilst they knew Athos would not just walk straight in, the fact that he was only in the next room was very much a mood killer. Aramis looked at Porthos and raised his eyebrows with a smile. Porthos shook his head with a smile of his own.

The floorboard outside their bedroom creaked before they heard a couple of firm knocks on the door.

‘We’re needed at the garrison,’ Athos said. ‘The Captain wants us in early to provide some cover. He has had to send some men on a mission.’

‘Thanks,’ said Porthos over his shoulder.

The floorboards creaked a couple of times as Athos moved away, they could hear his steps recede towards his own room. Porthos looked back at Aramis who was grinning up at him.

‘To be continued,’ said Porthos conspiratorially before leaning in for a final kiss. 

He pushed himself off his friend who remained where he was for a few seconds staring at the ceiling. Porthos guessed what Aramis was feeling, he felt the same, still basking in the glow of the fun they had shared the night before and now a little annoyed that they had been forced to stop whatever they had been working towards in the light of the morning sun. 

As he poured water into the washbowl, he watched Aramis sit up and swing his legs off the bed. He had seen his friend naked on numerous occasions but now that they were starting a different chapter in their relationship, he saw Aramis differently. He had to stop himself from looking for too long, he could not get aroused again, not when they had work to do. Although Porthos knew he would have to deal with himself at some point, he only hoped he would be able to do so with Aramis’ help.

The prospect of Aramis seeing to his needs again made him smile, he quickly looked away from his friend before Aramis noticed he was being watched. 

After washing and dressing they met Athos in the living area. Their friend looked tired.

‘You’re not going back as well are you?’ asked Aramis, the concern for their friend obvious in his expression.

Athos nodded, ‘I had a few hours’ sleep at the Baron’s house. An uncomfortable chair admittedly, but the man took a while to draft his response to the letter I had taken to him.’

Aramis did not look convinced, Porthos could tell he wanted to question Athos further but chose not to. Athos had a tendency to be short with them if he was not in the mood to talk, they had learned quite quickly not to press their friend for answers.

The uneventful walk to the garrison only gave Porthos more time to think about what he would have rather been doing. He idly wondered if he could steal his friend away for a few minutes later in the day, he knew they would not be able to do much, but some contact would be better than none.

Treville was waiting for them at the garrison gate.

‘I’m sorry for dragging you in early,’ he said. ‘And Athos I’m sorry I could not give you a few hours off.’

Porthos smiled, ‘the new cadets are going to start getting their commissions soon, we’re not going to be short on men for much longer.’

The promising group of young soldiers and transferees had worked hard over the previous few weeks to be ready to be commissioned as Musketeers. It was anticipated the King would commission several men at once rather than his usual style of making the cadets into full Musketeers one or two at a time. The need to replace the men that were lost during the Savoy massacre had meant several changes to the training of the cadets in order to get them ready as quickly as possible. 

‘The King wants to go hunting, I think he’s showing off for a couple of his guests. He’ll get bored quickly, no game has been released for him to catch. It will basically be a ride in the forest.’

The Musketeers chuckled, they understood what Treville was saying. The King had a tendency to make grand suggestions before changing his mind after all the arrangements had been put in place. Porthos smiled inwardly at the thought that they might be released from their duties early.

As they walked towards the stables Porthos noticed that Aramis was watching him.

‘I know you want to carry on where we left off this morning,’ he said quietly, ‘but you’ll have to wait. Our King needs us… to watch him fail to shoot anything.’

‘As long as he doesn’t shoot anyone,’ said Porthos with a grin.

MMMM

The King was somewhere ahead of them talking to the nobles he was trying to get on side for some reason. Aramis was not really interested in the reason the King was showing off for the nobles. What he was interested in was making sure they got to stay at the back of the group acting as the rear guard. The rear-guard in a quiet forest where no threat had been reported in weeks. The chances of them meeting anyone was very slim. All they had to do was keep an eye out. And they were far enough from anyone else that they could have a quiet conversation without being overheard. 

Porthos had already been talking to him about how he would like to be on a mission with him that meant they got to stay in taverns, away from everyone. Aramis had teased his friend by pointing out that they would be on a mission and would have to concentrate on what they were supposed to be doing. 

At the same time, Aramis found all of Porthos’ talk about what they could get up to arousing. The idea that someone wanted to be with him not just because he would sleep with them was strange and something he was growing to enjoy. 

As they had expected, the King turned back for the Palace before they had even come close to any potential game. He was still talking animatedly to the nobles who looked a mixture of bored and bemused. 

Athos was riding closer to the King. He caught their attention and subtly rolled his eyes; Aramis guessed the King had probably not impressed the nobles which in turn meant the monarch would be unhappy and take his annoyance out on anyone who got near to him. With luck, the King would lock himself away in his private apartment. 

‘I will go with Christophe,’ said Athos who had dropped back to ride next to them. ‘We will see him to his rooms. If you two can relieve us once the horses are stabled?’

Aramis nodded, ‘and then you should get some proper rest,’ he said.

Aramis was sure Athos wanted to make a disparaging remark but had chosen not to. His friend still looked tired. They had noticed him spending more of his time in one tavern or another when he was not working. There had been a couple of occasions when they had been forced to drag him away from his wine and force him to go to bed. 

‘I wonder if a long mission away from the city would help him?’ mused Porthos when they had reached the Palace. 

They watched Athos and Christophe following the Royal party at a respectful distance towards the Palace before leading their friends' horses towards the stables. 

The stables were deserted. A couple of horses snorted and shifted about as they walked past them towards a couple of empty stalls towards the end of the row. They left Athos’ and Christophe’s horses outside the stall ready to be collected. After dealing with their own horses Aramis turned back toward the main entrance. There was still no sign of anyone else.

As Porthos started to walk past, Aramis hooked his hand around his arm and pulled him out of sight into the next empty stall. Aramis pushed his friend into the wall and leaned in for a kiss. Porthos was quick to kiss him back, snaking his hands around Aramis’ back, pulling him closer. It did not take long for Porthos to slide his hands down to Aramis hips before trying to get his fingers on the front of his breeches. Aramis pulled back slightly, breaking off their messy kiss, he looked at Porthos for a few seconds with a smile.

‘We don’t have time… and you know that…’

‘Why’d you grab me then?’ asked Porthos with an accusatory tone, although his eyes still sparkled as he tried to hide a smile.

Aramis tilted his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders. Porthos smiled before leaning in for another quick kiss. They stepped apart when they heard the stable boys returning. 

Aramis could not help smirking at Porthos’ obvious disappointment that the moment was over. Aramis wondered if all he had done was make his friend even more desperate for some sort of proper contact. 

MMMM

Porthos hated Aramis, but in a good way. His friend had teased him with such glee that he had struggled not to grab him again and bundle him off to the back of the stables regardless of who might be around. 

He wondered what Aramis would have made of such a move. Much as he would have liked to do something like that to his friend, he was not sure it would be appreciated by Aramis in the way he intended. Porthos decided against trapping his friend in any way unless it was clear Aramis had encouraged it. Although Porthos certainly would not stop Aramis pushing him around in the same way as he had the previous night. 

He smiled at the thought. 

The thought had kept him entertained for the last couple of hours as they stood guard outside the King’s rooms. They stood either side of the grand double doors, close enough to have a very quiet conversation but not to interact otherwise. 

A servant carrying a large tray approached them, Aramis stepped towards the door as the young man approached. The servant nodded once when he was a few steps away for Aramis to open the door. With practised ease, Aramis pulled the door open before closing it carefully behind the servant once he was passed. Porthos glanced around to ensure they were alone before speaking.

‘You never open a door for me.’

Aramis returned to his position of attention before replying.

‘You are neither a servant carrying a heavy tray of food… or a fair maiden…’

Porthos smirked.

‘The day I behave like a fair maiden… you can shoot me.’

It was Aramis’ turn to smirk for a few seconds before he quickly sobered when they heard footsteps approaching. Gilbert and Corentin rounded the corner. The two Musketeers nodded as they reached them before taking up the positions that Porthos and Aramis vacated. 

‘He’s probably not going to come out again tonight,’ said Aramis. ‘You may be lucky and have a quiet few hours.’

‘Enjoy your evening,’ said Gilbert as they walked away.

Porthos had every intention of enjoying his evening. He intended to carry on where they had left off that morning and as quickly as he could. The more Aramis had teased him and been near him the more Porthos had felt the need to deal with his urges. If he could not be with Aramis, he would have to take himself in hand, which he really did not want to do when he knew Aramis wanted to be with him just as much. 

They made their way back to the garrison hoping to drop off their horses and finish their day's work as quickly as possible. Porthos hoped Aramis was as keen as he was to get back to what they had been doing. 

‘We’re just off to the Peacock. You should join us.’

Porthos had his back to Christophe who was walking towards them as he spoke. Porthos saw Aramis’ face and noted the slight look of disappointment that flashed across his eyes. 

‘Love to,’ said Aramis without hesitation.

Porthos knew it would have been odd for them not to join their friends for a meal. If they had just returned from a lengthy mission or if one of them were injured or ill, they could have made their excuses. 

Perhaps another delay would only heighten the enjoyment of their liaison later in the evening, thought Porthos, as he tried to see the bright side of the situation.

They fell into step behind Christophe and Simon who were strolling out of the garrison. Porthos glanced at Aramis who looked back with a smirk. Porthos shook his head.

The walk to the tavern was going to consist of him having to think of the most boring unerotic things he could as he battled with his arousal.

MMMM

Watching Porthos becoming increasingly frustrated at the continued delays and interruptions to their chances to be alone had become a source of amusement to Aramis. Porthos was trying to act as though everything was fine, that he was enjoying the company and the food, but he clearly was not. 

Christophe, who was the same age as they were and had fought in a couple of the same battles, had spent the meal regaling them with a tale of how Simon, who was a few years younger, was trying to get the attention of a pretty young woman in the market. Christophe and Aramis had quickly begun giving the increasingly embarrassed Simon advice on how he should go about his conquest. Aramis had glanced at Porthos every so often, his friend was joining in occasionally, but only enough for appearance's sake. Porthos was itching to leave. 

As Aramis continued to amiably talk to Christophe and Simon, he became aware of Porthos stroking his hand along his leg. They were sitting next to each other at the table, well concealed from any casual glances. As Porthos continued to move his hand up and down Aramis’ leg he found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the conversation. He knew what Porthos was doing. The very deliberate touching was to distract him. And it was working. Aramis glanced at Porthos who was not looking at him, he decided his friend had suffered long enough.

Aramis slid along the bench seat, away from Porthos and his wandering hand. He picked up his hat. 

‘Sorry gentlemen,’ he said, ‘but I’d like to call it a night.’

Christophe and Simon nodded.

‘You’ll have to try to get Athos to come along next time,’ suggested Simon.

‘We can try,’ replied Aramis with a wry smile. 

They made their goodbyes and stepped out into the crisp evening air. Porthos was chuckling.

‘I didn’t think you would cave in that easily,’ he said quietly.

Aramis sighed, ‘I suppose it is only fair, I have been teasing you all day.’

‘Yes,’ said Porthos as he bumped Aramis shoulder with his own, ‘you have. And I hope you are going to make up for it now.’

Aramis leaned into Porthos a little, ‘I thought you were keen to repay me for last night,’ he said with a wink.

‘Who says I’m not still going to?’

With the promise of some fun, Aramis looked forward to reaching their rooms. The short walk was without incident, although Aramis could tell Porthos was walking a little faster than usual. 

As they climbed the stairs, they were surprised to find the door to their rooms ajar. Cautiously Aramis pushed the door open, he had eased his gun from his belt and held it ready. The sight that greeted them caused them both to sigh. 

Athos was sitting on the floor near the unlit hearth, he was slumped against the cushioned chair, staring ahead, a bottle held in his hand. A second, obviously empty, bottle was lying a few feet away. 

Aramis stepped towards their friend and crouched down. Athos looked at him with unfocused eyes.

‘I thought you were going to get some rest?’ admonished Aramis.

‘I am resting…’

Aramis shook his head, ‘let’s get you to bed.’

As he moved forward to hook his hand under Athos’ arm the drunk Musketeer pulled away. Aramis tried again but received a weak slap on the shoulder for his efforts. Aramis glanced up at Porthos who nodded. With a two fronted attack, they managed to haul their friend to his feet. Athos tried to pull away from them but was too inebriated to manage anything more than slightly pulling them both off balance. They forced Athos into his own bedroom and sat him on the edge of his bed. Porthos pulled Athos’ weapons and belts off as Aramis eased his boots off. Between them, they helped him out of his doublet and pushed him to lie on the bed on his side. Athos either passed out or fell asleep as Porthos draped a blanket over him. 

They stood back and looked at their friend for a few seconds. 

‘We’re gonna have to keep an eye on him,’ mused Porthos with another sigh.

Aramis nodded, ‘I wish he’d talk to us about whatever it is. Whoever she was.’

‘Don’t think he’s going to do that tonight,’ said Porthos.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

‘It’s like we’re not meant to have any time together,’ said Aramis.

MMMM

_The next morning… ___

__Porthos slid his hand across the bed as he opened his eyes. He was not surprised to find the spot usually occupied by his friend empty. They had taken it in turns to keep an eye on their drunk friend throughout the night. He had reluctantly left Aramis to get a few hours’ sleep. He pushed the blankets away and swung his legs off the bed. He wondered if they might get a chance to spend a couple of hours alone during the day. It was getting increasingly difficult not to give in to his urge to deal with his urges on his own. He really wanted to wait until he could be with Aramis. After the previous evening, he got the impression Aramis had similar thoughts about needing to be with him. That idea alone made Porthos smile and become aroused._ _

__He washed and dressed before wandering through to Athos’ room. He could hear a quiet conversation. He watched his friends from the doorway for a few seconds. Aramis was sitting forward on one of the hard-backed chairs talking to Athos who was sitting up in bed looking a little the worse for wear._ _

__‘You don’t have to keep whatever it is to yourself,’ Aramis said. ‘You know we’ve got our own issues… admittedly I’ve managed to get over mine for the time being. But I’m still having the odd dream about Savoy. It’s not a sign of weakness if you talk about it. I know I feel better for talking about my past to Porthos. You don’t need to talk to us if you don’t want to… but please, Athos, stop letting whatever it is eat away at you.’_ _

__Athos sighed, he looked away for a few seconds before looking back, he glanced at Porthos causing Aramis to look around as well._ _

__‘He’s right,’ said Porthos. ‘But if you don’t want to or can’t talk about it… we’ll respect that as well.’_ _

__Aramis nodded, ‘we don’t think any less of you.’_ _

__Athos pushed himself up to stand, ‘thank you,’ he said genuinely. ‘I’m sorry I ruined your sleep.’_ _

__‘Oh, it’s not like you haven’t sat up with us when we’ve been injured. We’ve all had sleepless nights for each other at some point or other.’_ _

__Athos managed a slightly embarrassed smile at the poor comparison that Aramis had made._ _

__‘You had best get yourselves to muster,’ said Athos. ‘I do not want to be responsible for you both getting in trouble as well as losing sleep.’_ _

__They left the still melancholy Athos to his morning ablutions and made their way towards the garrison. They knew they would not solve Athos’ issues any time soon but would continue to be there for him. Porthos turned his attention to the day ahead, not surprised that Aramis was thinking the same._ _

__‘What do you reckon we’ll get today?’ wondered Aramis as they walked through the market._ _

__Porthos inhaled deeply as they passed a bakery, enjoying the aroma of the bread for a few seconds. He imagined buying fresh bread and taking it back to their rooms and seeing Aramis awaken to the same smell._ _

__‘Inventory in the armoury… paperwork in Treville’s office, whilst he’s out at the Palace… A job somewhere quiet… somewhere we wouldn’t be disturbed for a couple of hours.’_ _

__He glanced at Aramis who was smirking again, ‘you getting desperate for a release by any chance?’_ _

__‘Like you wouldn’t believe,’ he replied with a smirk of his own._ _

__‘We’ll have to see what we can do…’ said Aramis quietly as they turned into the garrison._ _

__They fell into line with the other Musketeers and cadets. Treville walked purposefully down the steps casting his gaze over the assembled men. They listened as he assigned tasks and duties to the men. When they were not mentioned Porthos nudged Aramis who glanced at him and shrugged. Porthos wondered why they had been missed off the distribution of work. As the other men dispersed to start their work Treville nodded to them to follow him back up to his office._ _

__Intrigued they followed their Captain, who held the door to his office open for them to enter. As he closed the door, he turned to them._ _

__‘It is not a particularly secret mission,’ said Treville as he crossed to his desk, ‘but it is sensitive. This letter - ‘_ _

__He held up a sealed letter that had been on his desk._ _

__‘- needs to be delivered as quickly as possible. Run the horses to exhaustion. This needs to get there fast.’_ _

__He held the letter out to Aramis who took it and looked at the name on the outside. He nodded his understanding before holding it out for Porthos to see the address. A wealthy, influential Comte a few hours ride from the city. The message was no doubt of a diplomatic nature._ _

__‘Are we expected to wait for a reply?’ asked Porthos._ _

__Treville shook his head, ‘no. You can take your time on the way back. I doubt your horses would thank you if you pushed them on the return journey. I won’t expect you back until late this evening.’_ _

__Porthos watched Aramis tuck the letter into his doublet. They both nodded a salute to the Captain and walked from the room. Porthos’ mind was racing ahead to the return journey. Would they finally be able to have some time alone? The weather was not cold, they could probably stop for a couple of hours quite comfortably somewhere. He glanced at Aramis who was looking back with a smile._ _

__‘We’d best get this delivered,’ he said patting his doublet where the letter was._ _

__MMMM_ _

__As they had been requested to do, they forced the horses into a gallop as soon as they were away from the confines of the city. The few people they met on the road moved aside. It was obvious to anyone who saw them that they were soldiers on important business. Porthos thrived on those moments, those moments of perceived power. They did not know what was in the letter they had to deliver but it was important, and they had been given the task of seeing it get to its destination safely. For a few moments, Porthos forgot about his other issue._ _

__For a few moments, he was purely a soldier following orders. As the horses continued forward, with little encouragement from their riders, he glanced at his friend. Aramis, a determined look on his face, seemed to be enjoying the moment as well. Much as they had both become increasingly frustrated at the lack of any time or privacy over the previous couple of days, the chance to get out of the city and be free of the trappings of guard duty was exhilarating._ _

__If they were to continue with their relationship, and Porthos very much wanted it to continue, he was sure they would have no problem switching between being soldiers and lovers. They both knew that there would be times when they would be forced apart. There would be times when one of them was in danger or injured and the other would have to leave them to finish whatever was the priority. Porthos knew it would be hard, but they would do it nonetheless._ _

__As their destination grew ever closer and the horses started to tire of the gallop, Porthos thought ahead to the return journey, when they could switch from being soldiers to being lovers for a couple of hours. He already knew where they would stop, a secluded spot where they would not be interrupted. There was always more danger of being caught out in the open but the place he had in mind would be difficult for anyone else to get to without making noises that would alert them both._ _

__And they would not be long, just long enough to finish what he had started the previous morning and finally get the release they both wanted._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Porthos waited for Aramis to catch him up after ensuring the horses were settled by the stream. Each horse was drinking its fill. The secluded spot was hidden by a slight rise and a thick group of trees and creeping bushes. Ivy covered the area like a blanket. They had picked their way through carefully after making sure no one was around when they turned off the road._ _

__The Comte had gratefully received the letter before asked them if they required anything before they left. He had not tried to persuade them to stay saying he knew they probably had important work in the city to be dealing with._ _

__They had important work to be dealing with, but probably not what the Comte had in mind, thought Porthos as Aramis turned towards him with a smile._ _

__‘Alone at last,’ said his friend as he made a beeline toward him._ _

__Porthos had settled on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a large tree, its exposed roots leaving large hollows, making it a comfortable place to sit. Aramis undid his weapons belts and discarded them next to where he would be sitting, still within easy reach but out of their way._ _

__‘How did you find this place?’ asked Aramis as he settled next to Porthos looking at the shallow stream that trickled a few feet from them._ _

__‘I was coming back from another delivery… a few months ago… I just needed a few minutes away from… everything.’_ _

__Aramis nodded, ‘I know what you mean. Sometimes it’s just good to stop for a few minutes, but we’re soldiers and supposed to be ready for action all the time.’_ _

__Porthos stretched his arm around Aramis’ shoulders, Aramis leaned into him._ _

__‘I thought you couldn’t wait?’ asked Aramis after a few seconds._ _

__‘I know,’ replied Porthos. ‘But as you said, I just wanted to stop for a couple of minutes. We’ve not been alone together for what feels like forever - ‘_ _

__‘Two days.’_ _

__Porthos chuckled, ‘yeah, I suppose it wasn’t really that long.’_ _

__He used his other hand to turn Aramis to face him as he leaned in for a kiss. Aramis twisted slightly towards him and started to slide his hand along Porthos leg. Porthos pulled back slightly, breaking off their kiss. Aramis tilted his head in a silent question._ _

__‘Oh no,’ said Porthos. ‘It’s my turn - ‘_ _

__‘But - ‘_ _

__Porthos shook his head. Aramis did not finish whatever he was going to say, instead, he allowed Porthos to continue to kiss him. Porthos enjoyed the reactions he got from Aramis as he started to undo his friend’s breeches. Aramis lost concentration on their kiss several times as Porthos pushed the leather apart and found the ties of his braies which he slowly pulled loose._ _

__Aramis was already hard, Porthos smiled, knowing that he had caused the reaction in the man he knew he loved._ _

__Knowing that they were not in an ideal position for what he had in mind, Porthos shuffled away from the tree and stretched out, he glanced at Aramis who looked a little confused._ _

__‘Perhaps you’d like to join me… unless you don’t want me to carry on?’_ _

__He vaguely pointed at Aramis tented braies and raised his eyebrows. Aramis did not need telling twice. Porthos pulled his friend close and kissed him again as he quickly undid his own breeches and underclothes. Aramis paused for a few seconds and looked at Porthos, his eyes wide as he realised what he had in mind. Porthos watched with mild amusement as his friend looked down at their cocks and Porthos' hand. They both shuffled towards each other at the same time. Porthos encircled both of their cocks with his hand. Aramis gasped. Porthos smiled and leaned in for another kiss, although his friend seemed incapable of reciprocating at that moment. Porthos wondered if Aramis had ever received the level of attention he was currently getting. Somehow, he doubted it, his friend seemed almost overwhelmed. Porthos was pleased that he was getting to give Aramis more pleasure than perhaps he had ever experienced._ _

__He moved his hand over both their cocks, being careful to give Aramis' more attention. He knew at that moment he could probably come with very little effort and he wanted them to come at the same time. Aramis moved his hips forward slightly causing their cocks to rub against each other. Porthos knew his friend was enjoying the sensation as much as he was._ _

__As they both came, within seconds of each other, Aramis sighed and leaned into Porthos, panting slightly. Porthos pulled a cloth from his pocket and cleaned them both up, smiling to himself. He pushed Aramis to lie on his back, his friend stared at the sky, a satisfied expression on his face._ _

__‘You have certainly repaid me,’ said Aramis after a couple of minutes. ‘Although there was no need.’_ _

__Porthos, who was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, looked down at his friend._ _

__‘Let’s not have this issue again,’ said Porthos. ‘Much as I have enjoyed the anticipation, I’d rather not have the continued interruptions a second time.’_ _

__Aramis chuckled as he pushed himself up to sit and tied and buttoned his braies and breeches, ‘but we’re soldiers, Porthos, getting interrupted goes with the job.’_ _

__They settled back against the tree and went back to looking at the trickling stream. Porthos put his arm back around his friend and pulled him closer._ _

__‘Can I ask you something?’ asked Porthos._ _

__Aramis nodded._ _

__‘Was that the first time you’ve done that?’_ _

__He noticed Aramis seemed a little reluctant to answer for a few seconds._ _

__‘I have experience with men… just not much of a variety,’ Aramis eventually said._ _

__‘We’ve never really discussed what each of us likes to do,’ said Porthos. ‘I wouldn’t like to spoil - what I hope will be a long relationship - with us misreading a situation.’_ _

__Aramis looked at him and smiled._ _

__‘You are right,' he paused for a few seconds before speaking again, 'I’ll be honest… I’ve never fucked a man.’_ _

__Porthos nodded, he had expected that to be the case, ‘because you don’t want to… or you’ve just never had the choice?’_ _

__Aramis looked away, Porthos hooked a finger under Aramis' chin and gently turned him back to look at him._ _

__‘Obviously, I never had a choice… before,’ said Aramis a little awkwardly, ‘and I’ve not been with a man, since I grew up, that asked what I wanted to do.’_ _

__Porthos sighed inwardly, he had not liked asking but knew that he had needed to._ _

__‘Would you like to?’ asked Porthos._ _

__‘With you?’_ _

__Porthos smirked, ‘no, Aramis, with a random stranger. Of course with me.’_ _

__Aramis managed a smile, ‘sorry. I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it… Well, I have thought about it. I’ve thought about it a lot. Before when I’d go with a stranger, it was always me seeing to his needs or him fucking me…’_ _

__‘Some men choose not to,’ said Porthos. ‘I don’t think there’s much I haven’t done.’_ _

__He watched Aramis’ face for a few seconds, he looked undecided. Porthos did not want to force a decision from his friend._ _

__‘If you want to, the offer is there,’ Porthos said._ _

__Aramis smiled, ‘thank you,’ he said. ‘This is all a bit new to me… but I want it to continue.’_ _

__‘So do I,’ replied Porthos as he leaned in for another kiss._ _

__The brief, slightly stilted, conversation had left Porthos more confident that they could be together as equals. Porthos did not like the idea of leading his friend all the time. Aramis deserved better than that. Aramis was obviously at ease with their relationship and despite the odd moment of hesitation and indecision had already proved capable of taking the lead, much to Porthos’ delight._ _

__Porthos looked forward to more assignations, he looked forward to Aramis taking control and he looked forward to giving Aramis pleasure, but mostly he looked forward to just being with Aramis._ _

__He just hoped the next time they wanted to have some time together they were not continually interrupted._ _

__The End._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
